Listen to the Rain
by MistressRaven1605
Summary: Kagome has been kidnapped... stalked... hurt... rapped...lost... alone... what can she do? Run...
1. Listen to the rain

This is my third Songfic.... I hope you like... there will be a sequel to this one soon

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Evanescence...

.

Who is this stranger from Kagome's dreams? Why is the rain whispering? Is it magic? or just folklore? What will Kagome do when she taken away from her family....

Listen to the rain

(A/N: I suggest you download the song Listen To the Rain by Evanescence)

The rain clashed against the window, where Kagome stood looking out. The rain seemed to be speaking to her whispering to each droplet. Kagome sighed, she could only think of the strange guy she met while walking home. There was a crash of thunder, the rain poured harder, whispering something, something she couldn't figure out. What they were whispering? Kagome walked towards the door, her mother was in the next room watching TV, her brother was in his room, and her grandfather was in the same room as her mother.

Listen listen

Listen listen

Listen listen

Listen listen

Listen (listen) listen (listen)

Listen (listen) listen (listen)

Listen (listen) listen (listen)

Listen listen

She opened the door, and walked out into the rain. The rain splashed on her face, it wet her raven black hair, but somehow the rain felt refreshing, she continued to walk. Then she heard it, a whisper, from the rain. He's near, you must go to him... he's near, you must go to him... She stood there puzzled. 'Who's near, who should I go to... I'm confused...' She thought as she slowly walked to the great tree, the tree which had been at her shrine since before it was built. She listened to the rain as it splashed when it hit the wet ground.

Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen)

Aaah

Whispering secrets in rain (listen listen)

Aaah

She heard it again but this time it was a different message. He's here... you must turn to see.... go to him now.... before its too late... The rain was whispering, this Kagome knew she was making it up. 'What, why is the rain speaking, that's very confusing, wait rain can't speak, can it.' She thought, as she slowly turned around. Her eyes went wide, there was a figure standing there, she wanted to scream, but she didn't know if she should be afraid or not.

Magically searching for someone to hear

That story be more than it hides

Each droplet long gone?

Can't we stay for a while?

It's just to hard to say goodbye

Listen to the rain

The figure walked towards her, she could hear the tap tap of his feet against the wet ground. The figure came into her view, it was the stranger she met, in her dreams. She gasped at the sight of his beautiful long silver white hair and his enchanting amber gold eyes, she felt numb, she couldn't move. It's him... now you see... we know the truth... just listen to us... The rain whispered to her, she turned and ran, she didn't want to believe it, that was until she felt someone's arms go around her waist, and pull her to the ground.

Aa...ah

Listen listen listen listen listen listen to the rain

Weeping

Oo...ooh oooh ooh oo...ooh

Oo...ooh oooh oh oh

"No, let me go, your not real you can't be, it's impossible." She yelled out from the ground, he grinned, then said. "I'm as real as you are, its true that I'm from your dreams, but I'm also real. The more you struggle to get away the tighter my grasp on you gets, you can't escape me, at least not today." He flipped her over so that she was facing him, he had her pinned to the ground, he was grinning evilly. She wanted to scream for her mother, but he obviously knew because he had his hand over her mouth. She looked straight up into his amber gold orbs, and she became mesmerized. She soon fell asleep, he picked her up bridal style and walked away from her home.

Listen (listen) listen (listen)

Listen (listen) listen

She awoke, the rain still pouring on her face, she tried to get up but she couldn't move, she was still pinned to the ground. But soon she was released, she sat up, he was still there. "Kagome, you must stay here with me, or I will always follow you, watch you until you die." He spoke in a serious voice, still harsh like before, he was nothing like the one from her dreams, he was different.

I stand alone in the storm (listen listen)

Suddenly sweet I say no

(Listen listen)

Couldn't they stay for you haven't much time

Open your eyes to the love around you

You can feel youre alone

But I'm here still with you

You can do what you dream

Just remember to listen to the rain

"No, I don't want to stay here with you, you are not the same guy from my dream, your nothing like him. Just leave me alone." With that she got up and ran. She ran for so long but she knew she had to get away from him, she didn't know who he was, he was a stranger, a horror from her dream. She seemed to have made it home, where it all started, but she felt safe once she slid in the door. Her mother walked to the door when she heard her daughter come in soaked. "Are you ok dear?" She tenderly hugged Kagome with a worried look on her face, Kagome looked up at her mother, then stood up and hugged her. "I'm ok now" Kagome spoke.

oo...ooh oh oh oh oh

ooh ooh oh oh oooh

Listen

Look for the next chapter soon.... Rocker-Angel15 :P


	2. Haunted

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Evanescence....

**Haunted**

(A/N: I suggest you download the song Haunted by Evanscence)  
  
The sun was shining high in the sky, Kagome was walking fast to school.  
  
She did not notice the eyes of the stranger on her, his eyes stared straight at her non-blinking ones.  
  
Kagome reached school, her friends greeted her, but then she heard something being whispered to her.  
  
I see you  
  
I hear you  
  
I want you  
**   
_long lost words whisper slowly to me_ **  
  
She turned to see who was there, but there was nothing but silence.  
  
"Hey Kaggy, are you ok?" asked her friend with short black hair.  
  
"Oh Sango i didn't see you there. Yes. I'm fine." Kagome said in a shaky voice.  
  
** _Still can't find what keeps me here_  
**   
Kagome left school late that day, she was walking slowly, as she walked she thought of something she hadn't  
  
thought about in a long time. 'Geez, I wonder what happened to that strange guy.' Eyes followed her from a roof top,  
  
he moved every so often, to keep up with Kagome.  
  
** _And all this time I've been so hollow, inside,  
  
(I know your still there)_.  
**   
I want you... you need me... come to me. That's all Kagome hear, it was whispered to her head. "Who's there, leave me  
  
alone, go away." She yelled out, it was almost like a scream. Tap. She turned around, to see him, again.  
  
"No, it can't be." She whimpered out. He walked slowly towards her, she turned and ran.  
  
The tapping noise came from behind her, she knew it was him chasing her. Chasing her like a wolf pouncing down upon his prey.  
  
** _watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
fearing you loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down _  
**   
She ran faster, but she was no match, he pounced on her like she was his prey. She fell to the ground with a thud,  
  
he was on top of her, pining her to the ground. She couldn't move, she looked up in to his amber gold eyes,  
  
the same cold eyes as before, he had an evil grin painted on his face, his sheer lust ever so apparent in those cold depths . "Heh, I told you I wouldn't let you go, you are mine now,  
  
you can't escape, I'm just too strong for you." He spoke sinisterly, he looked down at her, and laughed.  
  
_**haunting you I can smell you -  
**   
**alive your heart pounding in my head  
** _  
"Why, why can't you leave me alone?" She asked in a very shaky voice, she was so afraid of what he might do to her.  
  
"Cause you created me, and I have nowhere else to go, so I decided that I want you, and now you will be mine."  
  
'No this can't be happening, no I need to get away, but how did I create him, all I did was dream,  
  
I hope he doesn't do anything to me.  
  
** _watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
saving me raping me  
  
watching me _  
**   
There was a long silence, Kagome was still pinned by him, he looked into her eyes, then said. "Have you ever been kissed  
  
by a guy before?" Her eyes went wide when he asked, she didn't know what to say, but she did think it. 'Oh no he going to  
  
kiss me, shit I have never been kissed before...' her thoughts were cut off when he lowered his head to her face. His lips  
  
brushed hers, then he proceeded on, their lips touched, he deepened the kiss, her eyes were wide...  
  
She didn't expect the next thing to happen, but it did, he raped her. All she could remember was the sound of her clothes ripping, the grating of his sharp teeth over her skin, and the great pain that throbbed throughout her body. He then released her, then as quick as he came his disappeared into the night  
  
** _watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
fearing you loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down_**  
  
I will be back, I promise... remember I will never let you go...  
  
That's all she heard, she sat there, tears started to fall, how could she live after this.

Look for the next chapter.... Rocker-Angel15 :P


	3. Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.... This is the end.... This is the last part to this songfic chain... hope you enjoy it.... Or just become scared I dunno wat you'll think but just read to find out...  
  
**Lies**

(A/N: I suggest you download the song Lies by Evanescence)  
  
** _Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
_ **   
Kagome ran through the wet slimy street trying to escape her fear. That man she had dreamed about, the person no one could see, or hear. She was lost and alone bounded by her fear, pinning her to her death, or to hell. She didn't know, she only knew she had to run, find freedom in a place filled with hate.  
  
** _Sealed with lies through so many tears  
_ **   
"Kagome, are you ok, where are you?" Her mother's voice worriedly came through the phone, which Kagome had called her with. "I'm fine, but I can't tell you where I am, someone might be listening to this. I will come home soon, but there is something I must do bye..." The phone went dead, Kagome hung up, she ran from the pay phone, she did not see him behind her.  
  
** _Lost from within, pursuing the end  
_ **   
She was lost in the streets of Japan, but for some reason they seemed dead. Not one soul could be seen, there was no one there but her. She was breathing hard, her legs hurt from running she wanted to die. Then it hit her, she was alone, he was there somewhere.  
  
** _I fight for the chance to be lied to again  
_ **   
She began to run, then he pounced on her, pining her to the ground. "No, please don't hurt me anymore?" She spoke in a fearful voice. "Who said I was gonna hurt you? Heh I won't if you just give yourself to me." Seductively he spoke; he was grinning, showing his glittering fangs, his sharp claws were digging deep into her skin. "Who are you?" She asked still scared but with pain in her voice, she winced out in pain as claws went deeper into her arms, tears had started to fall. "My name is Inuyasha, I'm the one person you will be with for ever.  
  
(A/N This isn't how the real Inuyasha acts.... I know, but I changed his attitude so he would fit the character in this story.)  
  
** _You will never be strong enough. You will never be good enough. You were never conceived in love. You will not rise above  
_ **   
She felt weak against him; she stared up at him. She knew that she had nothing else to do. So she did the one last thing she didn't want to do. "You win, I give myself to you. Just please stop stalking me, come to me only in my dreams." She weakly said, a grin stretched across his face. "Good, now we are getting somewhere. If you wish me to only come in your dreams, then so let it be, my dear. He then kissed her, on her soft lips, she closed her eyes, and blue light glowed on top of her, of which he was. The light went into her head, and then she began to glow.  
  
_**They'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me**  
_   
She awoke from her sleep to find herself in her bed. She wandered to the window, it was raining, she remembered everything, and she went down stairs to find her family in the same spots as before. 'Man, that must have been a dream, but it seemed so real.' She thought as she continued to look out the window. 'It was real my dear.' It was his voice but in her head. 'I just put you back to the day it started so you live life from there. No one but you remembers, so this is how I will free you from the pain.  
  
** _But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
_ **   
'No, get out of my head, you said you would only come in my dreams, this is not my dreams.' She thought, as she ran to her room, she closed the door. 'Sleep, my dear, sleep.' His voice rang through her head, she fell to her bed, she began to feel tired, and it was him putting her to sleep. She fell into the world of sleep, this world, was misty, and dark.  
  
** _Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
_ **   
It was like nighttime; she wandered through a strange land. She then heard him from somewhere behind her, she couldn't move. She felt warm arms pull around her waist, Inuyasha pulled her into a huge hug, he nuzzled his face into her neck. He turned her, so that she was facing him, he kissed her, and then he forced his tongue into her mouth.  
  
** _Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
_ **   
She was weak against him, she let him kiss her, not like she could do anything. He pulled back, looked down at her scared cobalt eyes. "Why do you fear me, those things that happen to you weren't real, it was an illusion." He spoke with a smirk. "B-but why?" She stuttered out the words in fear. "Cause I need you, you need me." With that he pulled away from her, he walked away, she stood there alone.  
  
** _An open embrace upon a bleeding tree  
_ **   
She woke, she wondered why he had done that to her, and it had been for nothing. Tears fell down her face, she knew that he would haunt her in her dreams unless there was a way to change him. She thought, then realized that she had created him so she could change him. She tried to go back to sleep, and she did, she seemed to be back in that world.  
  
** _Rest in me and I'll comfort you. I have lived and I died for you. Abide in me and I vow to you. I will never forsake you  
_ **   
"You are back my dear. You will stay here for a while won't you." He spoke, which surprised her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, he took in her scent. "I wish for you to change, please be a better person, so I may wish to stay with you outside of my dreams." "Hmmm, I could change but it would wreck who I really am." "Please, I will love you if you do" She spoke out to him as he turned her to face him, he looked surprised. "You would love me if I change. Hmmm, I do love you but I thought you hated me, that's why I act the way I do, it is you who made me this way, always wanting revenge on the people who treated you wrong. I'm only evil because you have a hurt heart."  
  
_**They'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me**  
_   
"So my pain is what made you so horrible, maybe if you become real then we both can change for the better." She spoke with common sense. "Well I suppose, I will become a new student at your school, but I will only be there for you. You must change." With that he disappeared, she hoped it would be forever.

_**They'll never see  
  
I'll never be  
  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
  
Burning deep inside of me**  
_   
He did appear at her school, he seemed to always look out for her, day after day she just ignored the people who shunned her. She and Inuyasha, were together, but the real question that bugged her was did he really change or did he just trick her, she really didn't know.

Ya!!!! It's done.... There really is no ending, it can be what ever the mind wants it to be.... If you people want me to write another part then review this story and tell me what you would like to see for the next part.... I almost couldn't do this one... I had no ideas of what to do for this one... so review...  
  
Thanx  
  
Rocker-angel15 :p


	4. Away From Me

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own Raven.

Away Form me

By: Evanescence

(A/N: download the song Away from me By evanescence if you want to hear the song)

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds_

Kagome sat in class tapping her pencil against the desk, a paper sat in front of her, little notes jotted down. Her brown eyes staring hard at the paper. She knew it would be risky, this plan, but she knew she had to do this for her freedom. She looked behind her, to see Inuyasha's eyes staring her, she began to shake.

_  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved_  
_And I_

The bell rang, the end of class, Kagome hurried to her feet and ran out the door. She ran till she reached the cafeteria, where she ran into a girl with raven black hair, her beautiful deep blue eyes look concerned. "Kagome, are you alright?" She asked with a sweet voice, Kagome pulled herself to her feet and look at the girl. "No I'm not, Raven I told you, I can't be around you, it too risky." She spoke with a scarred tone, she didn't notice the watching eyes that watched them.

_I've woken now to find myself_

Inuyasha's eyes looked at this beautiful girl who stood beside Kagome, 'Hmm who is she? Why does Kagome keep her out of her mind?' He continued to watch them.

_In the shadows of all I have created_

"I have to go. Bye" Kagome turned her face from Raven, then she walked towards the door to the outside. Not looking behind her, she didn't notice someone following her. Miroku, a good friend of Kagome got suspicious of her strange acting and decided to follow her. She was steps away from her shrine, when she sensed someone behind her, she turned expecting it to Inuyasha, but to her surprise it was Miroku. "Miroku! What the fuck are you doing? Why are you following me?" She questioned him in an angry tone.

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

Miroku look quizzically at her, a smirk formed on his face. "I was getting suspicious, you come to school in the morning, then skip the afternoon. I was worried about you. That's all, no harm done." She glared at him angrily, then turned and flipped her hair then said. "Well don't follow me. I don't want you in my business." Then she walked away, leaving a smirking Miroku, behind. He pulled out his cell phone then dialed a number. 'Ring... Ring... "Hey" A dark voice greeted. "Ok she on her way home, I was stalking her but she caught me. Damn bitch is too smart for her own good." Miroku answer the person in response, then the dark voice spoke again. "Hmm well it's ok, I have what I needed, she lead me right to it... or should I say her. Heh" Miroku asked in a taunting voice. "Who?" "Raven" 'Click' Miroku stood there surprised. 'Raven, hmm why Raven.'

_(away from this place I have made)_

The school bell rang, and students began to leave through the large front doors. Raven walked slowly into the cool air, her deep blue eyes scanned the area, there was no there. She began to walk, her hair swayed softly behind her, as she gracefully walked down the side walk.

_Won't you take me away from me_

Deep in the shadows Inuyasha watched her. He stalked her, waiting for the right moment to attack. He seemed to have a thing for this girl he had never seen before. Her long beautiful black hair, deep ocean blue eyes, and pale white skin. She was pure, untainted by the world, but he would taint her, change her life, for the worst. He did that to Kagome, and look at her now, she paranoid.

_Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed_

Raven stopped at a near by store, she entered and went to the candy racks. She pick up a few bags of candy, for her sisters and herself. She left the store, the skies were darkening, the air chilled of death. She could sense something was wrong, she saw a guy standing at the corner, he seem to be watching her. She walked by him, looking right into his bright golden amber eyes, she notice that his silver hair was pink and orange from the setting sun.

_  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become_

Inuyasha watched her as she walked by him, he reached his hand out and grabbed her wrist. She became frightened as she was turned to face him. "Hello there young lady. Are you afraid of me?" He asked her in a dark tone of voice, there was a smirk pasted on his face. Her expression changed from scarred to angry. "How dare you touch me!" She growled and she glared at him. She pulled her wrist out of his grip, and preceded to slap him. He knew this and quick dodge her hand, he stood behind her, and put his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. "Ahh! LET GO OF ME!!!" She screamed out, but no one heard, she felt a cloth cover her mouth, and she slowly slip from reality.

_I've woken now to find myself_

Kagome packed her bags, and was ready to leave when the phone rang, she picked it up, it was Raven's mother Ayumi. "Hello!" She spoke, she could her Ayumi shaking in fear, or worry. "Kagome. Is Raven there?" Ayumi questioned. "Uh no" She answered back. "Oh my God no, she isn't at any of her other friends either." Ayumi voice now shaking. Kagome heard her saying in a whisper 'Not my baby not my baby.' "I have to phone the police bye" Before Kagome could say a word the line went dead.

_In the shadows of all I have created_

Raven's eyes fluttered open, she looked around, she was in a black room, there was a single desk, with a dim lamp, she felt the ground or what she thought was the ground, and felt soft sheets, that's when it hit her she was on a bed. "Well I see you have a waken my dear." Spoke the voice of the one who captured her. "What the fuck do you want with me?" She spat out at him, he looked down at her then smirked. "So fragile yet so devious." He moved closer to her, so that he was right beside her, he touched her with his hand, she winced and tried to get away from him, but she couldn't move she was bound to the bed by ropes.

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

Oh no, he must of found out about her when she talked to me at school. Shit this is all my fault. Now that he has her, he's probably going to...' She couldn't bring herself to think of that. She was running down the street, she knew where he was, she just had to get there before he did something that she would never forgive herself for

_(away from this place I have made)_

(A/N: I'm not that good at writing these types of scenes) Raven shut her eyes tightly, as she felt his hands on her. She felt him rip of her shirt, she could feel him touch her body, she felt dirty, tainted, she wish she was there. She felt him rip her skirt off, she could feel him on her, she wanted to rid the feeling. She felt him enter into her, she screamed out in pain. He smirked at her scream, he love to torture young girls. "Well my dear did you have fun?" She looked at him with disgust, then she looked away. She felt dirty, she felt like she had been used.

_Won't you take me away from me_

Kagome pushed the doors open, and ran down to the basement, she push the door open to a horrible site. She saw raven still tied down, naked, and Inuyasha sitting beside her facing the door. "Kagome, I been expecting you." He said with a cruel voice, he look behind her, and nodded. Two hands grasped her around her waist. The person picked her up and threw her on the desk, they roped her down. "My dear Kagome, you fell right into my trap." He said as he laugh like a maniac. She looked beside her to see the person who grabbed her, it was Miroku. "M-Miroku" she staggered out. "Hi Kagome, Inuyasha I didn't know that your bitch was such a bitch herself." He said as he laughed.

_Lost in a dying world I reach for something more_

Inuyasha came up beside Kagome, he bent his head down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Kagome remember what I promised you?" She looked at him then remembered.

Flash Back

_"Kagome. My Kagome. I am the only one who will love you. No one else loves you like I love you." She looked up into his golden eyes. "I love you too." He looked at her and smiled. "I shall make you a promise. On the full moon, of the 8th day of the 8 month I will make love to you and you will not refuse." His smirked at her, when he heard her gasp. She looked up at him. "No you can't promise that. I don't want that" she said as she began to cry._

End flash back

"No" she whispered, as he came down closer to her, his lips met hers, his tough forced itself into her mouth, he tasted the inside of her mouth, it tasted sweet. 'Oh she taste so good, better then the other bitch over there.' He thought as he broke the kiss. "Miroku go have fun with that bitch, I don't want you two watching us." Kagome panted, she looked up at Inuyasha, he looked at her, she saw him mouth 'All mine.'

I have grown so weary of this lie I live

When Kagome woke, she was still on the desk, but she wasn't tied down anymore. She felt cold, and notice she was wearing nothing, She looked over to the bed, Raven was sitting holding her bare knees. "Raven are you ok?" Kagome questioned her, only to see her start to cry. "No I'm not ok, I feel so dirty, used and tainted. I feel like dying. I don't want to live anymore" She spat out. "I'm sorry. That's why I didn't want you around me." With that said Kagome got up, and grabbed her clothes, she put them on, and searched the house for clothes for Raven, she found a long shirt and pants. She returned to where Raven was, and threw the clothes at her. "Here put them on, and lets get out of here.

_I've woken now to find myself_

_In the shadows of all I have created_

_I'm longing to be lost in you_

_(away from this place I have made)_

_Won't you take me away from me_

Then End

* * *

Sorry i haven't updated in a long time, I have just been really busy.

So here's chapter


End file.
